1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dishwasher appliances and, more particularly, to a rack handle member for a dishwasher appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
An automated dishwasher typically includes a lower rack and an upper rack, both of which slide in and out of the tub of the dishwasher to facilitate loading and unloading of dishes and utensils. In some such dishwashers, some type of handle or grasping region is provided on the front wall of each rack to allow the user to grasp and pull the rack out. Molded thermoplastic handles, for example, have been used for this purpose.
In some dishwashers, the upper rack supports a mid-level spray arm that moves with the upper rack when it is slid in and out of the dishwasher. The spray arm is supplied with water by a delivery tube that extends horizontally adjacent the lower surface of the upper rack. In some cases, the delivery tube is not permanently connected with the main supply conduit (which typically extends vertically adjacent the rear wall of the tub), but instead there is a check valve assembly associated with the main supply conduit, and the spray arm delivery tube is inserted into the check valve assembly when the upper rack is slid into its proper position for washing, thereby making a connection with the main supply conduit so that water will be supplied to the spray arm. In such dishwashers, it is important for the upper rack to be placed in the correct position, or else a proper connection may not be made. Some users of such dishwashers may not slide the upper rack all the way into the correct position, but may actually use the door of the dishwasher to push the upper rack in. In such circumstances, there is a risk that the mid-level spray arm may not function as intended.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus for a dishwasher appliance for ensuring rack members thereof are appropriately positioned within the tub portion when closed for operation of the dishwasher appliance.